BTR: Lost In Love
by amateur-literario
Summary: Logan tendrá que decidir entre Kendall y James, quienes están dispuestos a todo por Loggie. Mucho Kogan y Jagan
1. Chapter 1

Kendall:

No sé que tenga Logan, pero no es como el resto de mis amigos. El es… perfecto. Es decir, promedio de diez asegurado para la universidad, un increíble talento que ha surgido después de tantas clases de baile y canto – podría superar ya a los de todos, aunque James se enoje. – Es un deportista increíble… y esos ojos.

Él es una joya que nadie apreciaba, incluso yo. Después de mi crisis por haber roto con Jo, él me ayudó como ninguno.

Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que me pasa algo con mi amigo, me he enamorado de él. Pero aunque no lo crean, mi problema no es él o yo, sino James.

Hace algunas semanas me confesó Logan que era bisexual y que necesitaba un consejo, que había pensado pedirle ayuda a Carlos, pero creo que no iba a funcionar.

- Me gusta un chico. – me dijo sonrojado mientras platicábamos en la piscina de Palm Woods una noche. – Uno de mis mejores amigos.

Por dentro saltaba de alegría porque pensaba que no era tan descabellado lo que sentía por él. Y que se había dado cuenta de que ya no era el mismo de antes con él.

- Es James. – con solo decirlo mi mundo se vino abajo.

No podía sabotear sus intentos de ligar con el niño bonito, que aparte era amigo mío, porque Logan me odiaría el resto de su vida.

Así que no me quedó de otra que ayudarlo.

- ¿Entonces me ayudaras, Kendall? – preguntó Logan la otra noche, era tan adorable que aunque hubiera querido negarme no lo hubiera logrado.

- Por supuesto amigo. – me partía esa última palabra en dos. – Para eso y más estoy aquí. - Aunque jamás sea más que un "amigo" para él.

- ¡Gracias, eres el mejor!

Platicamos solo un rato más, pues estaba anocheciendo y pronto vendría mamá o Bitters a sacarnos de aquí.

Al perecer era igual de tímido con los chicos que con las chicas, lo cual dificultaba las cosas para él.. Se me hizo tierno, como mucho de él. Pues se aterraba de siquiera pensar en poner en acción algún plan. Yo por mi parte estaba hecho un caos, pues me ponía mal el que mi mejor amigo - el chico que amaba - no sintiera lo que yo, y peor quizás era que me sintiera mal al no poder ayudarlo a que se sintiera mejor.

Nos disponíamos ya a subir a nuestro departamento. Estábamos esperando el ascensor cuando la loca de Stephanie se acercaba corriendo a nosotros perseguida por una multitud. De nuevo había estado practicando sus efectos especiales en Palm Woods por lo visto. Así que, justo a tiempo, se abrió el ascensor y empuje a Logan para entrar y apartarnos de la turba furiosa que clamaba por sangre fresca o que la corrieran del edificio.

Por lo rápido que nos tuvimos que mover Logan quedó debajo de mí, apretado contra la pared. Tenía mi brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura, y al darse cuenta de eso se sonrojó. Inconscientemente tomé su rostro y lo besé. Se separó un poco de mí y me observó con ese gesto que hace cuando piensa profundamente. Sonreí y me acerque a besarlo otra vez.

- Logan… yo.

Salió disparado en cuanto las puertas se abrieron. No me dejó decirle ni una sola palabra. Pero en cuanto llegamos a la sala de nuestro departamento fingió total normalidad.

A veces olvido que Logan detesta que sea impulsivo. Me dolía el estómago de pensar que estuviese molesto conmigo. Porque aunque fingiera jovialidad con mi madre y los demás se mostraba distante y frío conmigo o yo estaba sufriendo alucinaciones.

Aún cuando estuvimos ya en nuestra habitación. Estuvo muy callado. Hasta que…

- ¿Kendall? – susurro. Casi salto de mi cama.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Crees que soy atractivo? – Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿qué no había quedado claro?

- Desde luego.

- No…. – se sonrojó - ¿Crees que soy sexy? – me sentía sonrojar yo también.

- ¿A qué viene la pregunta? – Me temblaba la voz del nerviosismo.

- ¿Te gusto? – Comencé a carraspear, me tomó totalmente desprevenido al máximo.

- ¡Lo sabía! – dijo molesto. Se metió a la cama.

- ¿Dije algo malo?

- No, es solo que… olvídalo.

- ¿Logan? – ¿Se habría enojado porque lo besé?

- No es nada.

- Sí. – contesté a su anterior pregunta.

- ¿Si qué? – preguntó bostezando.

- Me gustas. – se volvió hacia mí a toda velocidad.

- Kendall… yo no sabía que eras… quiero decir que.

- ¿Bi? – no sé si es demasiada su inocencia o me está tomando el pelo.

- Pues sí. – Creí haberlo dejado claro al besarlo.

- Pero yo… James. – Todo iba tan bien hasta que mencionó al niño bonito.

- Lo sé.

- Kendall… lo siento.

- Descuida. – estoy bien.

- Pero yo no….

- No entiendo.

Logan tomó aire mientras evitaba mi mirada, estaba totalmente aturdido y trataba de ordenar sus ideas.

- Esto es confuso. – comenzó frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Qué es confuso? – odio que no sea directo.

- Es que no solo me gusta James… más bien, no sé si todavía me gusta. – Levantó tímido la mirada.

- ¡Dilo claro, por favor! – me tenía con el alma en un hilo.

- Creo que también me gustas. – Me senté junto a él y lo abracé lo más fuerte y gentil que me fue posible.

- Kendall, espera. – se separó de mi con la mirada triste. – Aún no sé que siento en verdad. Me gustas mucho, pero no creo haber olvidado a James por completo.

- No me importa, aun tengo esperanzas, pero te advierto que desde ahora ya no somos simplemente amigos.

Logan:

Entonces no había sido una ilusión mía. Si me había besado Kendall; ahora lo sabía, si era el sabor de sus labios, no mi imaginación.

- No me importa, aun tengo esperanzas, pero te advierto que desde ahora ya no somos simplemente amigos. – Era una amenaza que recibía con gusto. O al menos eso creía.

- ¿Chicos no han visto mi cepillo redondo? – Entro James mientras Kendall se inclinaba a besarme.

Era un verdadero momento incómodo. Las miradas de los tres se cruzaban constantemente, casi como los ojos de un camaleón. Yo estaba petrificado, totalmente a la defensiva; Kendall tenía esa mirada intensa y desafiante que pone cuando se proponía algo realmente serio. James tenía la boca abierta y parecía estar muy sorprendido. Salió del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo.

Los ojos claros de Kendall me observaban detenidamente, pronto su mirada se suavizó dándome un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó en tono protector.

- Sí, eso creo. – le contesté pero no estaba seguro que pasaba conmigo. Y se iba a poner peor.

La siguiente semana a lo ocurrido todo se empezaba a tornar extraño, más de lo usual. Kendall estaba de lo más servicial conmigo, es decir, cuando no se metía James entre ambos. Sí, él había adquirido el molesto especial hábito de ponerse en medio cuando Kendall y yo estábamos juntos. Aún Carlos empezaba a notar nuestro raro comportamiento.

Ambos parecían competir por algo de mi atención, lo cual me hacía sentir totalmente ridículo, sobretodo la actitud de James. No era normal en él.

Se arreglaba más de lo usual para sus citas, aunque no tuviera ninguna, prácticamente ya no salía del departamento si no lo hacía con nosotros (empezaba a creer que más bien era si no iba yo).

- ¿Me podrías ayudar con los deberes de la escuela por favor Logan? – me preguntaba una y otra vez.

- ¿Qué se me ve mejor, este o este otro?

- ¿Has visto mi chaqueta negra?

Tenía esa manía, sobre todo si Kendall estaba conmigo. Estaba en un clima constate de tensión entre estos dos.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó James mientras estudiábamos algebra.

- Solo es este maldito dolor de cuello.

- Déjame ver. – no alcancé a reaccionar a su petición cuando ya tenía sus manos examinándome. Eran unas manos muy suaves, pero fuertes. ¡Ay por Dios! Concentrate.

- Estás hecho nudos. - dijo en mi oído, haciendo que un escalofrío y un muy mal presentimiento surgiera desde mi estómago. - Debes descansar.

- Creo que tienes razón, mejor dejamos esto y continuamos mañana. – corté inmediatamente el masaje que empezaba darme.

- Pero Logan… - cuando intenté levantarme tiré todos los libros.

Como comedia romántica barata ambos nos agachamos, sin moverme yo un centímetro, James tomó la iniciativa de besarme.

- Estás temblando. – me dijo sonriendo satisfecho por mí reacción.

- Esto no está bien.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Su perfecta sonrisa se desvaneció y su rostro se tornó receloso.

- No intentes burlarte de mí.

- ¿Por qué lo haría?

- Soy bi, está bien, y si me viste con Kendall no tiene por qué afectarte. – le dije con la mirada gacha.

- No pretendo burlarme, solo que…

- ¿Qué sucede? – el me levantó del mentón suavemente.

- Me gustas.

- Por favor… ¿Tú? – intenté sonar sarcástico, pero solo salió el dolor que por más de un año había guardado.

- ¿Tendría algo de malo?

- No, solo que de ti sería lo último que esperaría escuchar, después de todo solo hablas de chicas.

- ¿Y qué si te dijera que me gustas tú, más que ninguna chica con la que he salido? – me replicó, me tomó varios segundos salir del shock y otros más para intentar analizar si decía la verdad.

- Esto es imposible. – dije. Me fui mientras oía como James me gritaba.

- ¡Me gustas, y vs a ser mío!

En el ascensor me senté para poder tomar un respiro. ¿Era todo esto real?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Ha sido un largo tiempo sin subir, pero por fín pude darme un tiempo para una nueva historia. Es mi primera historia de BTR, pero para quienes no sepan he escrito tres de Glee y un proyectotrunco de Harry Potter.**

**Ojalás les guste y espero poder continuar pronto y no perderme por tanto tiempo, a los fans y escritores de BTR: porfavor, no sean crueles T_T y dejen sus reviews con sugerencias para seguir con esta loa trama.**


	2. Chapter 2

James:

Nunca creí que algo que había deseado tanto desde hace años se pudiera volver realidad. Pero tengo miedo de que no sea precisamente conmigo con quien Logan se quede.

Debo de admitir que fue un shock ver como Logan era seducido por Kendall, mi primer pensamiento fue "Tengo una oportunidad" pero luego reaccioné que yo solo era el espectador de la escena.

He decidido actuar de forma distinta… ya no detalles tan discretos con él, me dieron mejores resultados el ser directo.

No culpo a Kendall de querer a Logan, es decir, quien no lo haría; me culpo más bien a mí, por haber perdido tanto tiempo con estrategias cobardes y miedos tontos.

Sé que Logan podrá amarme, eso espero, pero primero debo ganármelo, aunque puede que pierda la amistad de Kendall, y posiblemente se acabe BTR, pero Logan lo vale todo, lo ha valido desde que lo conocí.

- ¿Logan, puedo hablar contigo? – le pregunté una noche en la que tenía insomnio y él estaba todavía despierto haciendo un ensayo para la escuela.

- Sí, seguro. Me vendría bien un descanso de tanto trabajo. – dijo estirándose y frotándose el cuello, después enrojeció, creo que por lo que pasó la última vez que estuvimos solos. Albergaba entonces bastante esperanza.

- No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar de nada desde lo de…

- No creo que sea prudente. – me interrumpió.

- Solo quiero saber si no es muy tarde aún – deseaba en verdad que no lo fuese.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me gustas mucho Logan, mucho más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. – Logan bufó sarcásticamente.

- No quiero sonar a adolescente caprichosa… pero yo si estoy seguro de que le dices eso a todos…

- Sí, que me encantas – Sonreí sorprendido de que pudiera voltearle su comentario a Logan, eso era señal de que estaba nervioso. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Y debo creer eso? Quiero decir, se me hace mucha coincidencia que justo después de que me vieras con Kendall empezaste a sentir algo por mí. – algo se quebró dentro de mí, que se supone que debo hacer.

- ¿En cuántos hombres me he fijado? – Logan soltó una risotada

- No lo sé, por qué crees que yo deba pensar que yo soy el primero. Si somos honestos ya perdí la cuenta de las chicas con las que has salido. - ¿Me llevaba un conteo? ¡Le intereso! – No dudo que yo sea uno en la larga lista de chicos con los que has salido. Todos tenemos fans gay, pero no se comparan a los tuyos.

- ¿Tú has salido con alguno? – me intriga saber si ha salido con algún otro hombre.

- No. – Respiré aliviado, creo que me estaba poniendo celoso.

- Pero ese no es el punto. – Me dijo sin siquiera levantar la vista de la pantalla de la computadora.

- ¿Entonces?

- Puede que si haya movido algo en ti cuando me viste con Kendall, pero no voy a tragarme eso de que estás enamorado de mí tan repentinamente.

- Te equivocas. – dije ofendido. – El hecho de que hasta ahora lo hiciera notar tiene una razón, pero tengo bastante tiempo queriendo llamar tu atención. – Logan por fin me miraba, me examinaba para saber si mentía.

- No te entiendo.

- Me gustas desde hace años Logie. Hace mucho que he intentado hacerte notar que estoy aquí.

- Me hubiera dado cuenta. – replicó como si quisiera que todo lo que le estaba diciendo fuera mentira.

- ¿Recuerdas que tú y yo éramos inseparables en séptimo grado? – el asintió levemente sin dejar de observarme. – Estábamos creciendo, y yo veía crecer a mi mejor amigo y convertirse en un muchacho muy guapo e inteligente, yo solamente era el migo de Logan Mitchell, "el Súper Genio", pero gracias al cielo, las chicas se empezaban a fijar más en mí…

- No entiendo a que viene esto. – dijo con gesto serio.

- Que creí que si podía pulir un poco lo que las demás veían en mí tal vez te gustaría.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste directamente? – me preguntó.

- Por miedo. – le contesté con la cabeza agachada.

- ¡Maldita sea! - exclamó. – Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- A que ahora estoy hecho un mar de confusión, a eso.

Logan se quedó callado, no continuamos hablando, pero me quedé a su lado, en silencio. Dudaba si tomar su mano o no. Jamás me había pasado algo así, con las chicas era sencillo, pero con él no. El continuaba escribiendo, de tanto en tanto me hechaba una miradita nerviosa y volvía al trabajo.

El ambiente estaba algo tenso, pero estaba con Logan, así que no importaba.

Logan:

Creía conocer bien a mis amigos, pero parece que no, ahora resulta que dos de mis mejores amigos están dispuestos a pelear por mí.

Yo por mi parte, no sé qué debo sentir. Creí que lo de James pasaría conforme el tiempo y Kendall me ayudaran, pero ahora todo es mucho más complicado de lo que hubiera esperado.

Por otro lado está Kendall, el es un gran chico, el más noble y talentoso de los cuatro. Además es guapo. Me sonrojé de pensarlo.

No me hubiera imaginado jamás en que alguno de mis amigos llegara a sentir algo por mí, uno creería que sería halagador, pero ciertamente es estresante. Quisiera no haberle dicho nada a Kendall, al menos esto no hubiera pasado.

- Solo hubiera retrasado lo inevitable. – oí la voz de Kendall detrás de mí, al parecer había pensado en voz alta. Su cara sonriente y traviesa me miraba.

- Kendall…. Yo… - ¿por qué todo se torna tan difícil? – Creo que debemos hablar.

- Tienes problemas con tus sentimientos por James, ¿no es así? – dijo tratando de ocultar su incomodidad.

- Si, a decir verdad, estoy bastante confundido. – no podía decir que no, soy malo para mentir y él lo sabía muy bien.

- Supongo que es complicado, pero sabes que no importa la decisión que tomes yo voy a estar ahí para ti.

- ¿Y qué tal si me decidiera por James? – le pregunte.

- Sabes que te quiero, y James es mi amigo, así que… - suspiró. – no me interpondría si eso te hace feliz.

- Kendall, a veces es fácil decirlo, pero en la práctica es mucho más complicado.

- ¿Cuándo no he cumplido una promesa? – El chico tenía razón.

Fue una charla realmente corta, interrumpida por la señora Knight. Su intervención oportuna alejo a Kendall de mí, y al resto de los chicos dejándome solo esa tarde.

Tenía una interminable montaña de deberes atrasados, sin contar la de los otros, que al final también tendrían una fuerte influencia mía. No obstante no estaba de ánimo de hundirme en una madriguera de madera procesada entre hojas de papel y lápices.

Me senté en el sofá de la sala. Solo quería pensar y pensar, sobre Kendall, sobre James y sobre todo: ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer yo?

Ni las matemáticas ni la física ayudaban a resolver esta clase de problemas, ya me lo habían advertido. Pero jamás creí ser tan afortunado de que dos de mis mejores pelearan por mí. Quiero decir, nadie hubiera anticipado que tres cuartas partes de Big Time Rush tuviesen tendencias homosexuales bastante desarrolladas; que estos estuvieran inmersos en una especie de triangulo amoroso, que no parecía resolverse por ningún medio; que el líder del grupo y su miembro más guapo tuvieran sentimientos por el miembro menos talentoso y más ñoño; que tan solo en unas pequeñas semanas ya empezara a tambalear el futuro del grupo; y todo por mí.

Empezaba a maximizar todo este asunto, ¿o no? Esto no iba bien, nada bien, sea por el bien de la banda o por el de nosotros.

Claramente podía ver a Gustavo gritándonos en cuanto alguna revista publicara alguna foto de Kendall o James conmigo. Eso si antes no decidí huir de BTR por presión acumulada. No fue difícil que terminara dormido, desde que llegamos a Los Ángeles he estado más agotado que nunca y al borde de un ataque de nervios cada dos por tres.

Arrastré los pies hasta mi cama, esperando que al comenzar la semana fuese todo más sencillo.

Cuando me di cuenta veía James cantándome una canción, era bastante perturbador. Usaba todos sus movimientos que presumía con las chicas; de pronto era Kendall el que bailaba cual chico cool junto a mí.

James desataba el poder de su cuerpo conmigo, Kendall usaba el poder de su mirada, cada uno susurraba que él era el indicado y que de no serlo, haría todo lo posible por cambiar.

Desperté con el cuello torcido, aturdido y con una molestia notoria bajo mis jeans. Me mantuve lo más ocupado posible hasta que la escuela terminara, todos salvo yo tenían cosas que hacer fuera de Palm Woods, así que yo podrá tener paz y tranquilida. O Eso creía. Al poco tiempo llegó Kendall, traía una bolsa de frituras, soda y unas cuantas películas en una bolsa.

- Vamos a tener algo de tiempo libre. – me vio divertido. – Gustavo trabajara con Carlos y con James hasta tarde, mamá y Katie tuvieron que ir con Bitters al hospital.

- ¿Están bien? – me preocupé.

- Solo que Bitters sufrió un desmayo después de el último encuentro con Katie en el póker. – suspiró de ilaridad. – Parece que todavía no entiende que…

- Katie jamás pierde. – dijimos al unísono. Era un alivio que estuvieran bien

- Así que tenemos la tarde solos. – Me tensé de nuevo. Una parte de mí estaba alegre de que tuviéramos el apartamento para nosotros un rato, pero otra me gritaba que era muy mala idea. La mirada de Kendall me atrapó, cómo es que su mirada hechiza tanto.

Rápidamente nos aburrimos de las películas, platicamos de cosas sin importancia, cantamos, bailamos como locos y terminamos en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Él me robó un beso, tal como lo hizo en el ascensor. Gentil, cuidadoso, pero con algo de desesperación.

- Espera. Ya hablamos de esto. – me separé cuando sus manos bajaron de mi rostro a mi cintura. El contacto se sentía tan bien pero….

- No me apetece hablar.

Me llevó a nuestra habitación y nos sentamos en mi cama. Poco a poco fue entrando en contacto. Mis manos tímidas se limitaban solo a la zona de su cara, cabello y cuello. Pero sus manos invitantes llevaron a las mías a descubrir su latiente corazón.

Se deshizo de su camisa tan rápido, que no pude reaccionar; y cuando me di cuenta de que nos acercábamos a segunda base, ya su mirada tranquilizadora (casi hipnótica) y el suave contacto de sus manos me impidieron entrar en shock y detener esto. Me costaba creer que tuviera la suave piel de Kendall bajo mis propias manos. Lenta y tímidamente fui descubriendo la anatomía de mi amigo. Sus músculos fuertes, su torso delgado, sus brazos fuertes, su abdomen duro, su… ¡Oh por dios! Subió mis manos a la altura de su cuello mientras sonreía al verme. Volteé el rostro algo apenado, pero el suyo siguió mi trayectoria y se apoderó de mis labios de nuevo.

Con una destreza que sorprendería a cualquiera desabotonó mi camisa. Me observó por un momento. Su mano, apenas rozó mi estómago, desató una descarga eléctrica por toda mi espina dorsal. Besó brevemente mi boca, después mi cuello. Sentía el latir de una dolorosa erección en mis pantalones, pero no podía hacer que terminara este jueguito. Acariciaba mi cuerpo con lentitud y yo hacía lo propio.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, y al cabo de unas cuantas horas Kendall y yo yacíamos en mi cama, desnudos y yo con las dudas retornando a mi cabeza. Él dormía como bebe, yo por mi parte, dudo poder conciliar el sueño. Había hecho el amor con Kendall. Sí, ya lo sé, pero no me sentía seguro de esto.

Si esto era para reclamarme suyo, me debería de sentir usado. Mañana despertaría Kendall esperando que yo me olvidara pronto a James lo de hace rato. Pero yo no podría, James ha intentado de manera muy sutil atraer mi atención hace años, pero no sabía qué ya lo hacía.

Kendall hizo lo que sabía hacer mejor. Atacar y correr riesgos sin importar las consecuencias. Ahora las cosas se pondrán peor, ahora que Kendall cree que le ha ganado a James y sin que supiera siquiera que estaba jugando.

No quiero ni pensar en el alboroto que van a crear estos dos. Donde el malo soy yo.

Con todo lo que pasó olvidé que estábamos solos, si llega alguien y nos ve así…

- Kendall. ¡Despierta! – le llamé

- Que pasa Logie. – Bostezo. Luego lo reprendería por eso.

- Vamos, vete a tu cama y ponte la pijama. – le dije. – Yo también tengo que vestirme y acostarme.

- ¿Por qué, si te vez lindo desnudo? – le tire un almohadazo para que reaccionara.

Mañana teemos grabación antes de la escuela, ya tenemos que dormirnos.

Perezosamente se vistió y volvió a acostarse. Yo salía buscar una aspirina, ya empezaba a llegarme una jaqueca de muerte.

Así que ahora empezarían a pelear en serio. ¡En que lio me fui a meter!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Pues estoy de vuelta, por fin salió un nuevo capítulo de mi perezosa mentesite. Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por sus reviews. Por ahora no se que vaya a pasar con este triangulo, pero espero sea del agrado de todos. Sigan dejndosus comentarios que son de mucha utilidad xD**

**Bueno, pues sin más por el momento... Hasta la vista!**


	3. Chapter 3 Que comience el juego del amor

Logan's pov:

La mañana siguiente llegó antes de que yo estuviese preparado. La señora Knight nos despertó a Kendall y a mi apenas clareando la mañana, Kelly ya estaba en el recibidor arreglada para dirigirnos a Rocke Records, era nuestro turno de grabar nuestra parte en la canción que Gustavo había escrito para esa película nueva de vampiros. Desayunamos lo más rápido que pudimos y nos fuimos de Palm Woods en un auto de la compañía.

Mientras Kelly gritaba nos platicaba a nosotros y a Tren de Carga sobre que debía ser una gran canción para salvarnos de la crítica de una película espantosa y decía que era definitivamente una muy buena canción, y que el trabajo de ayer de Carlos y james había sido grandioso, yo quería bajar la ventana y respirar algo de aire fresco, más aún cuando Kendall me tomó de la mano y me dirigió una sonrisa y una mirada profunda y encantadora.

Llegados al recibidor Kelly salió disparada a la sala de juntas mientras Kendall y yo nos quedamos en el recibidor. Kendall me tomó de la cintura mientras caminábamos hasta el estudio, nos sentamos en el sillón frene a las mezcladoras y Kendal se acurrucó en mi hombro y besó suavemente mi mejilla causándome un escalofríos.

- Eres muy lindo cuando estás nervioso. - me dijo al oído.

- Kendall, yo... - quería besarlo yo también, en serió quería, pero sabía que me arrepentiría.

- ¡Perros! - entró ruidosamente Gustavo tan de buen humor como un perro arisco. - Es su turno en el estudio. ¡No lo arruinen! Este puede ser el éxito que salve un poco la imagen de esa película.

- ¿Tan mala es? - preguntamos ambos mientras nos levantábamos del sillón y yo me soltaba de Kendall.

- ¡¿Qué si es mala?! - Dijo Kelly sobándose la sien preocupada. - Llevamos a Katie a una función de prueba para fans únicamente y ehh...

- ¡Todos los mocosos se durmieron! - gritó Gustavo.

- Y Katie se fue dejándoles una nota a los productores que decía: "Apesta".

- Va a ser el fin de la carrera de todos los actores de esta película. - James salió de la cabina del estudio con la ropa de ayer, despeinado y con la barba sin afeitar. Me puse pálido. Más aún cuando se puso del otro lado de Kendall y me abrazó por la espalda mientras Kendall lo miraba con ojos de asesino.

- Griffith apuesta por esta canción, así que tendremos que hacer un gran trabajo para sacar esto ¡O estaremos fritos!

- ¡James, te vez fatal! - dijo Kendall cuando entramos a la cabina

- Trabajamos hasta hace dos horas, duramos cuatro horas grabando solo lo de Carlos y otras seis conmigo. Prepárense, esto será eterno.

James no bromeaba. Las melodías eran mucho más complejas de lo que jamás habíamos hecho, jamás nos había forzado tanto. Al oír como iba la canción me sorprendí. Ahora entiendo por que Carlos se había regresado. ¡Se tenía que quedar afónico después de dar las notas que dio.

Descansamos un rato de en lo que Gustavo revisaba de nuevo cada toma completa y hacía cambios y complementaba. Hubo momentos en los que hablaba de meter un coro góspel, una banda de rock o una orquesta. Definitivamente estaba estresado, no era usual verlo así. Yo por mi parte estaba bastante incómodo porque tanto Kendall y james se portaban sumamente ridículos prestándome tanta atención.

* * *

><p>Kendall's POV:<p>

Cuando mamá nos despertó a Logan y a mí creía que sería un gran día como ayer. Esa tarde con Logan era lo mejor que me había paso jamás y me sentía volar, hasta que al llegar al estudio nos topamos con James. No me hubiera molestado de no ser porque estaba siendo demasiado lindo con Logan. ¿Ahora el también lo quiere? ¡Deben de estar jugando, no ahora! Logan era mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos siete años. ¿Eso debería de contar no? Logan es todo lo que quiero, es más de o que Jo jamás llegó a ser y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo sin pelear por él.

Los tres estábamos sentados en el comedor de Rocke Records comiendo en silencio. Ambos intentábamos tener una conversación con Logan y sacar al otro del juego lo más rápido y fácil posible. Yo le preguntaba por un problema de matemáticas, James sobre su proyecto de ciencias con gel para el cabello. Pero el pequeño Logan no decía nada y solo contestaba monosílabos. Se esforzaba mucho en no hacer nada para que ninguno de nosotros se sintiera mal.

Regresando al estudio James ya no podía hacer mucho más, estaba exhausto y necesitaba dormir, su voz se oía cansada y se dañaría si seguía forzándose. Logan y yo grabamos unas cuantas armonías y coros más antes de que Gustavo se quedara dormido sobre la mezcladora. Kelly nos dijo que deberíamos regresar luego para terminar esto, pero que no sería hasta mañana, Gustavo necesitaba recuperar fuerzas, así como los chicos.

Estábamos tan cansados que en el auto Logan se acurrucó sobre mi hombro y ni se molestó en rechazar el rápido beso que le di. Llegando Palm Woods subimos al ascensor y el todavía estaba medio dormido. Llegando a nuestra habitación cayó sobre su cama como piedra. Quizás haya sido un poco de aprovecharme de la situación, pero le quité su ropa y le puse su pijama y lo arropé en su cama.

Podría quedarme toda la vida viendo como dormía Logan tranquilo y en paz, respirando acompasadamente. No culpo a James, Logan es un chico genial. Espero que esté preparado, porque yo no lo dejaré ir tan fácilmente. Besé su mejilla y salí del cuarto buscando algo de cenar. Me serví un plato de cereal y en senté en la sala a pensar un rato. Recordando un montón de ridículas canciones románticas que me sabía y que ahora me resultaban buenas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Llevo mucho tiempo ausente, demasiado tal vez. Pero recientemente tuve tiempo de regresar a leer esta y otras veas historias y me sentí inprdo a continuarlas.**

**Espero y perdonen mi larga ausencia, sepan que regresé par dar batalla y seguir hasta donde quieran.**


	4. Chapter 4 La jugada de james

De Logan's POV

Aparte del cansancio físico llevaba ya varios días con demasiado en que pensar, así que en cuanto subimos Kendall y yo al auto saliendo de la disquera, caí muerto sobre el asiento, sobre Kendall. Apenas recuerdo cómo llegamos a Palm Woods.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente en mi cama, con mi pijama puesta y arropado. Dado que no recordaba haberme puesto la pijama sospecho que Kendall se haya tomado el atrevimiento. Debía ser bastante tarde ya, pues la luz que lograba traspasar las persianas era cegadora. Así que no pudiendo ignorar ya el momento me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina. Tenía mucha hambre, así que saque un par de huevos, algo de tocino y me dispuse a prepararme el desayuno.

- ¡Buenos Días Logan! – saludó la señora Knight. Salía de su habitación con un vestido bonito, un cabello muy arreglado y zapatos a juego.

- ¡Hola! – saludó Katie saliendo apresuradamente detrás de su madre con su mochil al hombro.

- Buenos días. – dije con un bostezo aún en la boca.

- Perdona que no te haya despertado, pero después de cómo han trabajado, pues no tenía caso. – dijo la señora Knight. Era una mujer muy maternal y protectora con nosotros, no era difícil saber de dónde lo había sacado Kendall.

- Además Gustavo solo ocupaba a Carlos y a Kendall hoy. Salieron igual que ayer. – dijo Katie arreglándose el cabello frente al espejo de la entrada. – Y James salió muy arreglado poco después de ellos.

- Si, dijo que iba de compras y que regresaría pronto. – Termino la señora Knight. "Genial" pensé para mis adentros con sarcasmo.

- ¡Rápido mamá o llegaremos tarde! – apremió Katie.

- Logan, lamento dejarte solo, pero tengo una audición y luego llevaré a Katie a la escuela de actuación.

- Y tenemos que pasar por Bitters que regresa del hospital. – dijo Katie haciendo una mueca. Yo reí un poco y la señora Knight hizo un gesto severo a su hija.

- Con un poco de serte estaremos aquí antes del anochecer. Dejé dinero para comida en la repisa. ¡Diviértete cariño! – Ambas salieron del apartamento.

Una vez que estuve desayunando pensaba en que no quería estar en casa cuando James regresara. Hoy no quería dramas, así que dado que no tenía deberes por hacer hoy, podría estar tranquilo en la piscina. Con suerte podría platicar con el sujeto de la guitarra.

Extrañaba a Camille en Palm Woods, pero las cosas se habían puesto difíciles cuando le dije que me gustaba James. Casi fue un alivio cuando se tuvo que ir a vivir a Inglaterra para la serie que estaba filmando, porque las cosas no eran nada cómodas cuando estábamos los dos en la misma habitación. Parecía que estaba bien, pero había un momento en que su mirada se ensombrecía y me daba miedo preguntar qué pasaba por su cabeza

Bajar el ascensor mientras recordaba todo esto y ver el área de piscina de la piscina vacía me hacía sentir triste y melancólico, pero no iba a dejar que eso me tumbara. Puse mi toalla en una de las tumbonas, me quité mi playera y me puse un poco de bloqueador. Me puse al sol un rato, tal vez me metiera a la piscina y nadaría un poco para variar, ahora era buen momento sin toda la gente de Palm Woods abarrotando el reducido espacio. ¡Sin duda era un día precioso y lo iba a disfrutar!

¡Con que aquí estabas! – dijo James a mis espaldas pasados algunos minutos de que me recosté. - Te estaba buscando desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Bueno, no lo parece. – dije al ver que traía su traje de baño, su toalla, lentes de sol y sus sandalias.

Me ofenden esas acusaciones. – hizo un gesto exagerado y se acomodó a mi lado – Te vez bien. – me dijo con tono coqueto, y yo, por supuesto, enrojecí como una fan adolescente.

James por favor… - apenas volteaba a verlo para regañarlo cuando vi que me observaba con algo de pena, sus mejillas estaban rosadas, y eso no era normal en el guapo de James.

Logan, m-me puedes poner bronceador en la espalda. – Su nerviosismo era algo totalmente nuevo, yo creo que jamás lo había visto así en mi vida.

Claro. – parecía que no era el único ligeramente nervioso, porque la voz me temblaba casi igual que mis manos.

Rápidamente embadurne su espalda con ese aceite que me dio y él se ofreció a hacer lo mismo por mí. Tenía unas manos fuertes, eso lo sabía, pero apenas y rosaban mi piel, se movía casi con miedo y eso me hizo sonreír un poco.

Logan… yo… - dijo tras un silencio algo incómodo.

¿Sí? - me encontré de nuevo con esa mirada casi infantil

Yo… entraré en la piscina… ¿quieres?

Claro, por qué no.

En cuanto estuvimos dentro del agua empezamos a juguetear salpicando como dos niños, nadamos un rato y platicamos un rato. Entonces me abrazó por la espalda y yo me quedé petrificado. Ninguno decía nada. Sus abrazos me rodeaban y temblaban ligeramente, podía sentir el latir de su pecho. Me moví y me puse frente a él. Tomó mi mano y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos.

Esa mirada, jamás había visto esa mirada. Desesperada y anhelante. Tantas veces había soñado con ver algo así en él, y ahora lo tenía frente a mí. Bajé la mirada y cerré los ojos, me sentía mareado… Entonces probé sus labios. Me tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos mientras mi espalda recibía un torrente de escalofríos que me hacían estremecer.

Su boca se separó de la mía y deposito un dulce beso más antes de quedarnos abrazados.

James POV:

Nunca en mis más locos sueños hubiese sabido cómo se sentía besar a Logan. Era simplemente increíble. Su cuerpo se acurrucaba tan perfecto en mis brazos, tan suave. Su rostro descansaba entre mi cuello y mis hombros. Respiraba agitado, como un cachorrito asustado, haciendo que yo quisiera proteger aun más.

Al poco tiempo salimos de la piscina y nos dirigimos al departamento. Un par de chicas bonitas esperaban en la recepción con sus maletas a que Bitters llegara. Una me miraba disimuladamente mientras otras dos me examinaban descaradamente. Logan apenas y las miró, y me vió con ojos tristes, entonces yo lo abracé y le di un suave beso en su mejilla. Logan se sonrojó y pude ver de reojo la cara de decepción de esas arpías que hora veían a Logan con más desprecio y envidia.

No deseaba apartarme de Logan jamás, aún en el ascensor y en el pasillo me mantuve abrazándolo, y una vez en el departamento volví a besarlo casi sin poder controlar lo mucho que me encantaba. Si yo moría ahogado por no respirar a que me negaba a separarme de él… moriría feliz.

Fue una tarde perfecta, donde yo pude estar con él y nada más. Ordenamos pizza y vimos películas. Pero a pesar de todo…

Logan se mostraba distante, quería creer que era porque pues realmente todo pasó en una tarde, porque no se negaba a mis besos ni a mis caricias.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Nuevo capitulo, espero estar subiendo al menos uno por semana.**

**Espero les guste.**


End file.
